Juegos de Seducción
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: No hay duda de que no hay que provocar a un mayordomo. ºShonenAiºYullenº Summary corto, lo sé, pero supongo la historia les agradará, Review por favor.


¡Saludos! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Yo vengo con otro mini-shot, me sentía algo aburrida y mientras escuchaba canciones la imaginación me llegó. Realmente es un fic algo raro… pero espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de D Gray-man, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, tampoco gano nada haciendo esto –pura satisfacción- y este fic fue inspirado por dos canciones: _Juegos de Seducción_ de Soda Estereo (¿Así es?) y la de _Castillo Azul_ de Ricardo Montaner.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai (¿Alcanzará al yaoi?), relación chico-chico. Si no es de tu agrado, favor de retirarte y no gastar tus palabras en molestarme a mi o a mi fic.

**Pareja: **KandaxAllen (Yullen).

¡Que lo disfrutes!

**.:Juegos de seducción:.**

_No provoques al mayordomo…_

Una expresión de fastidio había en su rostro, no podía evitarlo pues todos sus trabajadores habían tenido vacaciones… todos, menos el mayordomo.

Para su mera suerte el mayordomo había sido escogido por su tío Lord Marian, un tipo mujeriego que no pagaba sus deudas y le obligaba a él pagárselas. Suspiraba con hastío tras recordar al hombre que le había educado, pues su padre había muerto por una enfermedad incurable. Su rostro empalideció más de lo que era normalmente, no le gustaba mucho recordar a ese hombre – su tío - …

Cerró sus ojos y decidió salir fuera del estudio. Quería provocar un poco al mayordomo, le obligaría a cocinarle cosas dulces; los dulces no eran del agrado del mayor, eso hacía más divertido su estadía a solas con él.

En su caminata recordó el maldito día en que tuvo que contratar a un sirviente más, el mayordomo, a órdenes – que eran más bien amenazas – de su tío. Realmente pudo haber escogido a cualquiera, pero temía por su vida y no pudo hacer nada más que escoger al joven japonés.

Se detuvo, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la cocina, una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios pero ésta se borró al instante de abrir la puerta. Miró al mayor el cual limpiaba con delicadeza una copa del más fino y caro cristal, no prestaba atención a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban completamente ocupados en su labor. El menor se mofó tras la falta de atención; se dirigió hacia la nevera y sacó un helado de fresa, el cual comió en su recipiente original, sin servirlo en algún platito o copa.

- Sabe bien que no puede comer nada antes de la cena -, dijo sin mirarle aún limpiando la copa – eso no es bueno para su salud.

- Si te importara mi salud me tendrías el ojo puesto todo el tiempo -. Le respondió con enojo, bien sabía era verdad.

- Al menos sírvaselo en algún recipiente -. Dejó con extremo cuidado la copa –la cual era perfecta para servir mantecado – en la pequeña mesa del centro de la cocina. Tan pronto la colocó ahí el menor la cogió y sirvió su helado en ésta, el japonés no pudo evitar enfadarse ante eso.

- Ahora quiero algo de tomar, que sea jugo de mango -. Salió de la habitación y se fue al comedor.

El mayor no tuvo de otra que obedecer, llevó la botella de jugo y un vaso con hielos. Siguió al jovencito y con fastidio dejó los objetos en el mesón del comedor. Una pequeña risa llegó a sus oídos, frunció el ceño ante eso se notaba que el niño disfrutaba todo eso.

- Vamos, no te enojes. Tú firmaste un contrato, en el cual decía claramente: Se le servirá al amo en cuerpo y alma -. Sin fijarse mucho enfatizó más la palabra "cuerpo", realmente no pensó en alguna posible interpretación errónea.

El mayordomo examinó con cuidado las palabras del jovencito, encontrando algo muy interesante. Con paso ligero y lento se acercó por la espalda al albino y en un movimiento rápido le giró para que quedaran frente a frente. Una sonrisa taimada decoró el rostro del mayor, y sin más atacó la blanca piel en el cuello del menor.

Allen se sorprendió un poco tras la acción del pelinegro, pero no podía evitar sentir el placer de esas caricias… ignoraba lo que pasaría después.

- Entonces habrá que cumplir con el contrato… -, dijo deteniendo un poco los besos – me entregaré en cuerpo a usted -. Y siguió con su labor.

Los minutos pasaron, sus cuerpos ya casi desnudos, sudados, completamente excitados… A orillas del mesón estaban, sus lenguas en un duelo que podía parecer eterno, un olor a sexo los rodeaba… Tan pronto yacían en el suelo frío, sin alfombra, pero no importaba ya ni el frío sentían tras tanta pasión.

Besos, caricias, marcas… todo se dibujaba en aquellos dos cuerpos, el tiempo parecía eterno a su alrededor, y pronto un grito emanó…

A los pocos minutos el menor empezaba a abrir sus ojos, visualizando su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue una copa vino, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado y quizá era mejor no recordarlo.

- Ya he cumplido mi trato -. Dijo con desdén el mayor, mirando de reojo al joven.

El menor se sonrojó al instante, pues recordó todo lo que había pasado antes, miró su cuerpo, donde vio varias marcas y después miró el cuerpo del mayor el cual tenía unos cuantos arañazos –por así decirlo-, tragó saliva y se escondió como pudo… no había duda de que provocar a un mayordomo no era algo bueno.

**- OWARI -**

Ejem, tengo las sospechas de que esto no me ha salido como yo quería… pensé en poner lemon, pero no me atreví –soy una gallina- honestamente hace tiempo que no lo escribo y eso me quita la practica, veré si es posible traer algún lemon –en otro fic, claro- y siento que es escena de "sexo" me ha salido demasiada… ¿falta de calidad? Jaja, realmente no me gustó, pero no creo que haya podido hacer algo mejor.

Bueno, me retiro. ¡Se cuidan!


End file.
